A Little Competition
by Sixth Night
Summary: No one should make bets under the influence, and Tifa's about to learn her lesson.
1. Midnight Swim

The battles had all been won, the fighting had ceased for now. There were many who were thankful for this unexpected peace that had settled over the planet for the time being, but Tifa wasn't exactly one of them. Sure it was nice that her life wasn't in danger anymore, but since the end of the battle the companionship she'd experienced with her friends had suffered a minor blow. Once the fight was over, the group dispersed, each person going back to life in the form it held before the recent events. Everyone seemed to have a home and a purpose.

Tifa felt indifferent to the situation, something quite unusual for her. With that, she decided she'd require a small break. An impromptu vacation was in order if she had any hope of accomplishing her goal of figuring out her life. Upon this realization, she had met Cloud at the door one morning with her luggage. He inquired as to where she was headed; she shrugged shortly and mentioned she'd be home again soon. She comforted him with the idea that she had a few things to tend to before she could resume her life there with their little family. After all, he always took the liberty to disappear for the same sort of reasoning, why shouldn't she be allowed that privilege? With that, she set off on her adventure.

Where she was going, she hadn't yet figured out. As she strolled down the street, an imaginary light bulb flickered on as it hit her. '_Costa del Sol! That's where I'll go!'_ She was excited. It was beautiful there; she'd surely be able to contemplate life while lounging in the sun on the shores of the small resort town. She was off in an instant, her destination clear.

Upon arriving in Costa, Tifa noticed the obvious change in weather. It was warm and a tad bit humid, but the differing feel was welcomed by her deprived skin. She stepped into the sunlight, shielding her eyes with a flattened hand. '_First order of business, find a place to stay!'_ She spotted an Inn not to far from where she stood, and she headed for it. Her luggage was heavy now and she needed a change of clothes.

Tifa booked a room on the upper floor, facing the beach. It was more than she needed, but she let the Inn Keeper hassle her into it with his explanation of the balcony and oversized bed. She tucked her luggage neatly into the spacious closet and unzipped one of the cases. She dug out a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom. She noted the marble counters and oversized bath tub, the only reaction she had was the shake of her head into the mirror. This was a vacation after all.

Tifa emerged from the bathroom in a pretty summer dress she'd picked up before leaving. Her hair was neatly swept into a loose pony tail, skin glowing from the lotion she'd applied. She slipped her feet into a pair of matching sandals with a slight heel and left the room, her destination this time less certain.

Tiny heels clicked against the ground as she strolled down the walk near the edge of the sand. Depths the colour of red wine studied the tide lazily as it rolled to and fro against the moist sand. Small sigh of relief pushed past parted pair as she realized just how relaxing it was to feel the sun on her flesh and listen to the ocean. The next couple days were spent sleeping in and later strolling the shore, followed by sleeping on beach towels and then more sleep. She needed this peaceful rest more than anything.

On the third day of her vacation, Tifa found herself facing another day of the same. As she sat on her towel by the shore, she slowly realized she was a bit bored today. The sun began to sink low, as if it were about to dip into the ocean. She laid there thinking for quite some time and all at once she decided she was out to have a good time tonight. She hadn't had much human interaction thus far, what's the harm in socializing with some of the locals? She packed up her towel and made for her hotel room.

Once in the safety of her room, Tifa climbed into the shower and rinsed the sand from her form, letting the cool water run off her body heat. She was building a bit of a tan, and her skin was warm to the touch from all of the sun bathing she was doing. Once her hair was washed and conditioned, she reluctantly turned the nozzle bringing the water to a halt. She stepped out and dried off, choosing a small black dress from her closet. She slipped it on and glanced in the mirror, glad she had chosen such a flattering dress. The empire waistline fit her well, and the loose skirt came to an end a few inches above her knees. It was sexy in a feminine sort of way, and with open toed heels, she was dressed to kill.

The tips of her fingers toyed with the small black clutch she'd brought along, dampened lengths of deep brown tickling her shoulders in the ocean breeze. She was a little homesick, so her destination tonight was the beachside bar. She found the door and sauntered in effortlessly, feeling a bit of discomfort as every male eye landed on her. _'Perhaps the dress was a bad idea…?'_ She ignored her nerves and found comfort in a corner table just outside on the patio, ordering up a few cocktails. The concoction she chose arrived moments later in a disturbing shade of blue, a slice of pineapple cut over the edge of the glass. Interesting drink, but the taste was amazing. The rum was barely noticeable, but by the fourth drink she could feel the warm buzz it led to.

Just as she settled into contentment in her solitude outside, she heard someone take a seat at a table not far from her own. Not wanting to seem rude, she ignored the urge to turn and see who had taken the seat. She heard the waitress approach and ask for an order, and she was startled by the familiarity of the voice that answered. _'It couldn't be…'_ Tifa thought it better not to pay attention to her suspicion. She sat for a moment, and just as she was about to relax once more, she heard the voice pipe up behind her.

"Beautiful night, ain't it?" he mentioned. She attempted to pretend she didn't hear him, sinking into her chair and sipping the last of the blue beverage. That just wasn't going to suit him. She heard the chair scrape against the patio as he pushed back from his table; she also heard his footsteps as he approached hers. He seated himself opposite her, without asking.

Wine traced across the table to a familiar white shirt, haphazardly clinging to a lithe form beneath a black suit jacket. She was beginning to feel dizzy, a mixture of alcohol and surprise, perhaps. She dared to keep on her journey, following up to fire-engine-red strewn over a broad shoulder. _'Either this is a crazy coincidence, or…'_ Nope. Definitely not a coincidence. Her eyes met startled green opposite her. By the expression on his face, he was just as surprised as she was. Plush lips formed a perfect 'O' as her suspicions were confirmed. Reno had found her here in a bar, in Costa del Sol. They sat silently for a moment, neither one sure of what to say. Finally the silence was sliced.

"So… we meet again." He smirked; this situation could work to his advantage.

"So it seems." She nodded in agreement. They were once staunch enemies, but recently he had ventured more into the land of neutral ground. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but she came to the conclusion that a small conversation never hurt anyone, besides… she was a bit lonely. "What brings you to Costa?" She inquired.

"Vacationing. What's not to like about a resort town full of beautiful women in bikinis?" His smirk widened.

"Well lucky you." Sarcasm dripped off the words that came from her, she always knew he was somewhat of womanizer.

"And my luck just got better." He matched her sarcasm with a playful tone, sending a quick wink in her direction. Unwelcome warmth spilled into Tifa's cheeks once his comment registered. He was insinuating something, she just wasn't sure what. She opted not to press the matter.

She felt relieved when the waitress interrupted with Reno's drinks, plural. He downed one of the shots quickly; it didn't seem to faze him. A gentle laugh slipped from Tifa as she watched. He set the shot glass down and peered over at her inquisitively.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that… I would have made such a face at the taste of that shot you just downed without so much as a wince!" She shook her head lightly at the revelation. All those years working in a bar and she still couldn't take a proper shot.

"Oh really? Ya' mean to tell me that you can't handle your liquor?" The curiosity was evident in his expression, and growing by the minute.

"I guess not…" She shied away momentarily, feeling a little embarrassed and proud all at once.

Reno watched her carefully and all at once it dawned on him, _'Reno, you're brilliant.'_ He pushed one of the remaining shot glasses onto Tifa's side of the table. "Take it."

Tifa glanced down at the shot glass filled with clear liquid, then peered over at Reno with narrowed eyes. She was about to ask why when he interrupted.

"Don't think about it too long, now… just slam it back."

Peer pressure from an ex-Turk wasn't about to persuade her, but when she noticed the puppy-dog sort of expression he was giving her, she finally had to inquire.

"Why?"

"Why not? I don't believe you can't handle a shot."

"Are you challenging me, Reno?" She leaned against the table and her eyes burned into him. He was distracted by the husky tone she unknowingly emitted with her last inquisition, but quickly saw an opening to his benefit.

"Yeah. I'm betting you can't keep up with me." He leaned against the table, mirroring her pose.

"Is that so?" If she hadn't already ingested four glasses of strange rum filled cocktails, she might have thought better of entering a drinking contest with a man twice her size. She might also have thought better of entering a drinking contest with a man who could be considered an alcoholic at times. Alas, those rum filled cocktails got the better of her. She swept the shot glass off the table and in seconds her head swung back and she felt the burn of vodka slip down her throat. It took some effort not to allow herself to portray a 'bitter beer face,' but she managed. She set the glass down and peered over at Reno, who had a silly smile plastered on his face.

"See?" She smiled, proud of her ability to hide the cringe that still fought to be shown with the after taste of vodka lingering in her taste buds.

"Impressive." His sarcasm was quite pronounced as he matched her shot, downing the last shot glass quickly. His gaze landed back on Tifa, a cocky smile displaying on his lips.

Tifa huffed and turned in her chair. Upon catching sight of the waitress, she motioned her to the table. "We're going to need a few more shots. I'll also have another of the blue thingies." Her words were slightly slurred by now, and 'thingies' wasn't normally in her vocabulary.

Reno was amused by her wording, and laughed as the waitress left. Tifa turned back to him, and her head tilted to the side. Dark curtain of silk slipped over her shoulders and cradled against her neck, sooty lashes fluttering lightly as she focused on her companion. Reno noticed her beauty there in that moment; he lifted his hand from the surface and reached across the table, idly brushing loose strands from Tifa's face. The sensation of his hand against her cheek sent a chill down her spine, and the only thing that brought her back to reality then was the sudden appearance of shot glasses and a blue cocktail. Reno retracted his arm and grabbed one of the shot glasses.

"Better get to it… before you lose." He teased. With that, Tifa shrugged off the strange interaction and swiped up her own shot glass. They downed the vodka in unison. Both glasses clanked hard against the surface of the table and they glared at one another. It was beginning to look like somewhat of a show-down between the two, as they downed the alcohol shot for shot.

Reno began to feel a slight buzz, and he was sure Tifa had to be well on her way to drunk. She took yet another shot, one-upping him quickly. This time she grabbed the slice of pineapple from her cocktail and placed it lightly between painted lips. She savored the sweet flavor, playing it up a little. How anyone could make eating pineapple sexy, Reno didn't dare to guess. He could only watch in awe. In his distraction, she caught him watching her.

"Mmm." She purred, teasingly. This sent the hairs on the back of Reno's neck into a flurry and his flesh crawled for a moment.

"That good, eh?" He choked out the words, attempting to ignore the sensations roaming throughout his body.

"That good." She followed. She was feeling quite drunk in the present moment, but that didn't stop her from trading the sweet slice of fruit for the rest of the drink. Slender fingers encircled the glass and she lifted it from its ring of precipitation. She teased the edge of the glass, licking the traces of sugar from the rim, kohl lined depths never leaving him.

Reno could have died right then. He suddenly felt much warmer than he did a moment earlier. He watched, hypnotized by her actions as she finally tipped her head back downed the rest of the blue liquid. He studied her neck as she did so, admiring the elegance of the delicate skin.

Tifa returned the glass to its spot and her gaze fell back to Reno. She noticed his expression and was that a trace of lust? She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as though his eyes were telling her of his desires. They were lost to the world in that moment.

Through the deafening silence came half a sentence. Reno caught it at the last moment, and suddenly he saw the waitress hand waving in front of his eyes. He shook his head and gave a surprised look to the waitress, who informed him the bar would soon be closing.

"Well, looks like I won this round." Tifa proclaimed.

"How d'ya figure?" Reno seemed shocked. He clearly had her beat, seeing as he was only buzzed.

"I had five of these blue… thingies, and one more shot th'n you." Her speech was less than impressive. Reno laughed and gave in.

"All right. Ya got me!" He exclaimed. "Now we better get out of here before the waitress kicks us out."

Tifa agreed and they found themselves just outside the bar. "So, are you at the Inn?" Reno asked.

"I—I am." Tifa stuttered, nearly toppling over.

"I think I'd better walk you to your room, then." Reno steadied Tifa as she wobbled, taking her by the arm and starting in the direction of the Inn. She was surprised he could actually be such a gentlemen, even with a buzz! She hadn't the energy to insist she'd be all right, nor did she believe it. She went along peacefully as they headed to the familiar Inn.

They were half way there when Tifa slipped from Reno's grasp and ran toward the beach, reaching the sand in a moments notice. 'What the…?' Reno was shocked, 'Damn she's fast.' He couldn't just let her run off; there were some strange characters in this town. He shook his head and chased after the running girl.

He watched as she came to a stop, just at the shore's edge. He caught up to her and panted in his exertion, it wasn't easy running with a buzz. She giggled at him, prodding his side with her finger.

"My, my… someone's out of shape!" She taunted.

"Hey! Am not." He insisted, trying not to be insulted by her slight crack at his ego. She only laughed at his bruised ego. "Now what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Her speech was improving already, perhaps she was more tolerant of alcohol than he had assumed.

"I dunno?" He shrugged.

"I want to go for a swim." She stated it so plainly, he couldn't tell if she was actually serious.

"Uh… I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Let's see… It's dark out, you're drunk, I'm buzzed and we don't have swim suits."

"So?" She giggled and kicked off her shoes. She clearly wasn't kidding. Reno pressed his palm to his forehead. This was the sort of thing he dreamed of, but here in the moment he almost felt guilty for getting her so riled up. "Are you… Chicken?" emphasis on the chicken.

"What? No!" Reno couldn't believe she called him a chicken. He stuttered on his own words, trying to find a reason why he was right about the idea of swimming. He wasn't coming up with too very much. Before he knew it, Tifa was playing with the hem of her dress. She was almost itching to take it off, he could sense that much. It wasn't too much longer before his buzz set back in and alcohol controlled his inhibitions, or lack thereof. "I'm not chicken! I think _you_ are." His words pushed her.

"Me? It was my idea!" She gasped at his accusation. That was it. Slender fingers shot from the hem of the black dress to the straps. Slowly, she pushed one down and it hung loosely around her arm. She trailed her fingers gingerly across her chest to the other strap, which found itself slumping down to her side. She moved with graceful fluidity, and the black dress which made one final attempt to cover her curves finally fell down in a wrinkled mess in the sand. Reno blinked, emerald depths scanning the lacey black bra and matching panties. He was in utter disbelief.

Tifa smirked one hell of an evil smirk and closed the distance between them. "You can't swim in that!" She informed Reno of this novel realization. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms in one quick movement. Fingers worked diligently to unbutton each of the crooked buttons connected to the white shirt. Reno didn't move… he was a little frozen in the fact that Tifa was undressing him. Once his shirt joined his jacket, she went to work on his belt.

Reno came to, and took her hands in his own. Wine clashed with emerald as she peered up at him. The milky moonlight danced across her face and she found a gorgeous smile trace her lips. The bravery came from the alcohol this time, but he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Sensation raced through her veins as he did so and she slipped her hands from his. Her fingers went back to his belt, and she tugged him harshly against her. His lips crashed into her own as they met in a passionate kiss.

Moments later, she had his belt off and he hadn't even noticed. Their lips parted and with that, his pants fell to the tops of his shoes_. 'It feels awfully chi— Oh shit.' _There she was on her knees, untying his shoes. For a moment he thought she was going elsewhere with it. She had his shoes and socks off quickly, and he stood in his boxers on the beach with a half naked Tifa. What a predicament.

Before he could mention how strange this was, she straightened up and grabbed his hands. She ran again, pulling him straight into an oncoming wave. They fell into the chilled salt water, and instinctively he grabbed for her and pulled her close. Strands of soaked silk molded to her features, as she giggled and pushed away from him.

"Hey! Come back here." He reached out, but missed her as she crawled away in the knee deep water. She made a safe distance and splashed him quickly, soaking what was left dry of tousled red. He gasped at the playful gesture, and pretended to be angry.

"Ugh! The nerve!" He exclaimed. With that he was after her and she made for the sand. He caught her and she flailed around, falling on her back in shallow waters. He came crashing down on top of her, but caught his hands on either side of her so as not to crush her. She peered up at him, the tide tickling her back as it retreated into the sea.

He dipped down, pressing his body against hers and meeting her in another kiss. She felt waves of energy throughout her body like she'd never experienced before. If someone would have told her that she'd be kissing a former enemy named Reno yesterday, she would have died laughing, but it wasn't so funny any more.

Her hands came up against his chest, and ran down his firm stomach. One ventured further into unknown realms, and brushed against him in a way that caused him to growl. She must have hit a nerve.

Their adventure turned into a steamy innuendo, but Reno cut the action short. "We should get back to the Inn." He lifted himself off Tifa, and helped her up. She was so crazy by now that she didn't care where they went.

She pressed herself against him and brought her lips to his ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear lobe and she whispered "I want you."

**

* * *

**

Ah, the suspense ;) I want to keep this one going, I think I can turn this into something quite fun… and I've already got some ideas! Check for an update soon.

Disclaimer: Applies to the entirety of this story; I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. that are mentioned in this fictional story.


	2. Distburbance

The three words of doom penetrated Reno's mind, crashing through his ear drums and rattling his thoughts. Tifa, for the time being, wanted him. She stated her desires blatantly, who was he to deny her such things? His hands cupped her cheeks on either side and he brought her into another kiss, the frequency of this interaction far more desperate than before.

"Not here… we'll probably catch shit for public indecency." Reno gasped, breaking their kiss. He was right, that much registered with her mind. Mischief managed to entertain her once again, small digits wrapping the width of his wrist as she took flight. He stumbled harshly at the initial pull, but caught his balance and trailed along with her. Once the shadowed Inn came into view, he knew where she was heading.

Tifa dragged him all the way to the double panes of glass wrapped in hardwood that served as doors for the establishment. As they broke the threshold, nearly stumbling in together in a mess of salt water and near nakedness, the Inn Keeper's eyes went wide. He was in total disbelief at the sight of the pair as they made their way up the stairs, tracking sand along with them. He shook his head, being the resort sort of town, he'd seen this all too many times.

Tifa and Reno giggled reminiscent of school children as the found themselves on the second floor. Once around the corner away from the Inn Keeper's prying eyes, Reno pressed his hands to Tifa's shoulders, sending her backward. She came to a halt against the wall and Reno trapped her there, pressing his body against hers in another kiss. A rather explicit sound escaped from betwixt pastel lips as Reno moved to kiss and tug at her neck.

With all the pounding against the wall and her blatant noise, the door next to them swung open. A sleepy eyed man in boxer's appeared inside, shock settling into his features as he noticed the two. Apparently they hadn't noticed him, neither one took time from their public display of affection to heed him any mind. He huffed, and cleared his throat quite loudly. The noise broke through Tifa's ear and she pushed Reno back to glance over at the direction of the sound.

She blinked as the man flipped her the bird, sucking in a bit of a gasp. Suddenly, anger possessed her and she shoved Reno aside. She approached the man in the door and her hands went against her hips. A condescending expression settled over her features and she brought her voice to a near shout, "Excuse me?"

The shock in his expression turned harshly, "You saw it plain and clear. Why don't you get control of yourself?"

"Me?" She gasped at his words, "You're the one flipping me off!"

"I'm not the one disturbing the other guests like a little tramp!" His words pierced her.

At this point, Reno realized how easily the situation could blow. Tifa's right arm tensed and her elbow bent backward. Reno's eyes went wide as her intentions became clear to him. Before she could release the tension and send a heavy blow to the poor man in the room, Reno caught her arm and pushed it down. He smiled nervously at the man, grabbing Tifa and attempting to drag her away.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sir. We'll be going to our room now…" Reno's voice cracked.

Tifa fought to free herself, but Reno overpowered her. He drug her down the hall a ways from the site of the confrontation and she calmed within his grasp. He figured she had forgotten what just happened, so he asked "Which room are you in?"

"Room?" Tifa laughed, "I've got the suite up on the top floor!"

"Really?" Reno was surprised; he didn't figure her the type to be interested in such luxury. Tifa nodded confirmation and upon realizing they'd stopped by the elevator, she pushed the button displaying the arrow pointed in an upward direction. The unused elevator exclaimed a 'ding' as the doors parted. The two entered the elevator and the doors met once again.

Once in the privacy of the elevator, Tifa returned Reno's favor. She pushed him hard against the wall, pressing kisses against the base of his neck. The kisses trailed upward and she pressed a particularly lewd one against the flesh just below his ear. He groaned as she did so, his approval pushing her to nibble on his earlobe. The elevator ride came to an end far too soon.

The doors parted and another chime sounded. Tifa's neck craned and she turned to see the open doors, a disappointed sigh parted plush lips. Reno took advantage of her vulnerable state, his teeth coming to close against the taut skin of her neck. Caught off guard, she cried loudly enough to wake the entire floor. Reno nearly collapsed in laughter and Tifa displayed a heavy smirk. She pressed her lips against his, pulling him toward the door as she did so. When they were nearly beyond the elevator doors, she reached down with a firm hand and groped him thoroughly.

He hardly had time to revel in the pleasure this caused, when he noticed the playful grin she wore. In his distraction, Tifa had stepped outside the elevator. She quickly pressed the down button and the doors began to close. He acted quickly, dispelling her attempt to send him on a wild ride. His arm pressed against the door, and he yelped when he hit his funny bone. Tifa had settled into delightful laughter while watching his struggle with the door. Her laughter ceased immediately when she noticed the predatory look he wore. He launched forward to grab her, but she slipped from his reach.

Tifa ran as quickly as her jello-like legs would allow, and Reno pursued her. She came to a halt at her door with him hot on her heels. She fumbled for the key and found it with less than a moment to spare. The key was not easily fit into the lock; her drunken nature wouldn't allow such a complicated endeavor to be easily accomplished. Just as the key slid in and was turned to allow the door to be unlocked, Reno came crashing against her from behind.

She muffled a mock shriek as she felt him against her, the sound causing his hips to buck against her. The action sent waves of lust through the both of them, and Tifa barely recovered enough to turn the knob of the door. Under their weight, the door flung open and they crashed to the floor. His arm slipped between the floor and the small of her back and he crawled forward, bringing her with him. Once safely past the path of the door, he maneuvered his foot to swing it closed, a slam reverberating down the halls of the hotel wing.

He peered down at Tifa, admiring her for a moment. In the silence, she faded slowly. He watched as thin lids slid shut, hiding depths of burgundy from his view. He shook his head, _'Poor girl… she must have been tired.'_ He mused. He moved away from her, and slipped one hand beneath the small of her back while the other found the nook behind her knees. He lifted her with ease, carrying her unconscious form to the oversized bed. He laid her neatly in the spot where the blankets had been pulled down, likely the spot she'd slept in last night. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in, leaving a small kiss against her forehead.

All at once he felt rather dizzy, and he stumbled past the foot of the bed to the opposite side. With that, he collapsed into the plush bed and nestled beneath the covers, bringing Tifa against him. He attempted to snuggle her for some time, but quickly fell under the spell of deep sleep.

* * *

Well, sorry to disappoint, but that's it for Chapter 2. I felt it strange to mesh this with another day, so I've separated the rest. This means Chapter 3 is already on its way! There's a lot in store when Tifa wakes up from her sleep. Hope you've all enjoyed this latest addition, check back soon for Chapter 3 


	3. Awakening

_Later in the evening, heavy lashes fluttered as burgundy became unveiled to survey the dark room for a moment. Judging by the darkness that enveloped the room, she hadn't been asleep long. Last she knew she was stumbling through the motions of desire with Reno. 'Oh no…' The thought dawned on her in an instant. 'He must think I'm such a loser…' She rolled over and her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon the fiery haired man that slept beside her. She was still lost in the grasp of alcohol and it regained its control on her inhibitions. She felt a desire reawaken that was not to be ignored._

_Slowly, she inched down the bed, pulling the covers that hid him down along with her. She moved with fluid grace, in her best attempt not to wake him. Once the covers had met their demise at the foot of the bed, she slipped herself atop his sleeping form with surprising skill. How she managed the aforementioned without startling him in her drunken stupor would remain a mystery to her confused mind, but she brought slender fingers from his left side and toyed mercilessly at the silhouette that lay dormant beneath the fabric of his boxers, still damp from their midnight swim. _

_She listened as his breath caught and was replaced with a miniscule growl. She was surprised when he didn't awaken under her touch, but this worked to her advantage. The muscle began to respond to her dancing fingers, straining against the fabric even in his unconscious state. Artful fingers slipped beneath the fabric through the opening, gently and cautiously bringing him into her view. Pearled teeth nibbled against her plush bottom lip, as she raised her gaze to monitor his expression. He was still out like a light, though she was sure she'd have him awake by now. Luckily for her, fate gave her this one. _

_Slender digits proved adept once more as they encircled the base of his member, silken strands tickling his hips lightly as she dipped down, and—_

'_No! Don't wake up now!'_ His mind screamed, how horrible to have to wonder what the ending of such a dream would be like. Unfortunately for him, he was indeed waking up. Lashes tinged nearly the identical colour that dominated his head of hair, blinked harshly in attempt to push away the last bit of sleepiness. For a moment, turquoise rested upon the ceiling. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slightly audible sigh from beside him. His gaze strayed from the ceiling and landed upon the figure that rustled beneath the sheets, dark strands tossed about the pillow her head laid against.

'_Wait… did we? Nah, I'd definitely remember… but this could be interesting.'_ His mind was unraveling memories from the night prior, and it was already becoming apparent that he could play mercilessly with her own mind. He immediately pushed himself closer within the sheets, bringing her limp arm around his waist as he listened to her breathing pattern. She was just about ready to wake up, so he pretended to be asleep while nudging her 'accidentally' with his knee.

Dark veils lifted quickly, deep eyes focusing on the familiarity of red hair. She gasped as she watched the first bits of sunlight flood the room, illuminating the fact that his upper torso was bare and revealing the slightly raised flesh where nails had been drug across the expanse of flesh. _'What happened…'_ her mind reeled, trying to remember what had transpired, but failing miserably. She attempted to move, but felt the press of his arm coming around her waist, where she also became aware of the fact that she was nearly naked.

"Oh… my… god." She stuttered loudly, pushing herself further away from him.

Upon the words she spoke, Reno finally gave up hoping that she might squeal or have any sort of funny reaction, she was clearly in shock. He opened his eyes slowly, keeping up the façade that he'd just started to wake up. His eyes met with hers and he received quite a glare, her lips pursed in a frown to exaggerate her expression.

"Morning, babe." His voice was soft and even, nothing like the startled tone she'd found in her own voice.

"Wh—what happened?" She pushed his arm off her side after removing her arm from his waist.

"Aw, I'm hurt. I can't believe it." He pouted.

"Oh no." She whispered. At once she pulled herself from the sheets, forgetting for a moment that she was half naked. Not that it mattered, if her suspicions were true. Reno's eyes wandered shamelessly over her curves in the morning sunlight, appreciating the perky set of hip bones that appeared just over the hem of lacey panties.

"I am one lucky guy." He propped himself up on an elbow, licking his lips devilishly.

"Shut up…" She winced as the sudden heaviness of her head settled upon her, a throbbing headache seeping in shortly after. She held her temples with slender fingers for a moment before slipping into the bathroom without a word. Reno was about to speak when she slammed the door shut.

'_That went well.'_ He laughed a bit, almost wondering if he should come clean about the fact that nothing had really happened. Maybe if he wasn't so sure he'd have fun torturing her with little details about the evening that almost happened. He waited there in the bed as her listened to various noises coming from behind the closed door. Finally, she reappeared, one of the complimentary robes tied loosely around her.

"Why so shy, all of a sudden?" He smirked, watching as she blushed crimson.

"Reno… just tell me what happened, please." She drew closer to the bed, watching his eyes as they filled with ideas.

"Well, first you decided we should go skinny dipping… and then, you caused quite a disturbance downstairs. After that, you dragged me up here and well, you know." The signature smirk he wore grew as he gave a vague explanation, sure to drive her crazy.

"Skinny dipping?" The idea registered with her and the blush she wore became deeper. "A disturbance...?" She was having trouble understanding, and he was glad to help.

"Yep. You took off for the beach after we left the bar. You practically stripped upon arrival, and then had your way with me." He drug out the last sentence, insinuating she'd done some devious acts, though he only referenced her stripping him as well. "When you had enough of that, you decided you wanted to bring me back here."

"And then?" She was growing frustrated with his frequent pausing.

"You stormed through the lobby giggling, and once we were out of the inn keeper's view, you shoved me against the wall and begged me to do you right then and there." He was having too much fun watching the shocked expression flood her blushing features. "Then some guy came out and flipped you off, and you tried to kill 'im. I had to break that argument up."

"I did what now?" She covered her mouth with shaky hands.

"You were about to punch him when I stopped you. Then you brought me back here… and the rest, well… I could give you a reenactment?" His grin faded, watching as she glared heavily. Had she agreed, he would have had her pick up where his dream left off. Much to his disappointment, she shook her head furiously.

"That's okay… I—" She paused, finally allowing her head to stop shaking. "I must have drunk more than I could handle."

"That you did." He agreed. Suddenly he felt a bit of guilt wash over, as she buried her head in her hands. _'Why do I feel guilty…? I barely know her.'_ He questioned. "You okay, Tif?"

"Am I okay? No! I'm not. I can't remember a thing about last night and I—I … I don't know you very well and… Cloud… he…" That's about when the salted tears began to trail down her flawless cheeks. Reno really began to feel guilty at that point. He rose from beneath the sheets, standing at the side of the bed. Her knees looked as though they could give out any moment. He reached out with both arms; pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her while she buried her head against his chest.

The guilt became unbearable as he pondered whether or not to just spill the beans about they're lack of intimacy, but then it dawned on him. As he stroked the back of her head, breathing in the scent she wore, he realized that he'd already begun to like her. _'Crazy shit…'_ He wasn't usually one to be so easily won over, especially since he'd earned his reputation. If he let her in on that little fact, he assumed she would jump for joy and catch the next ride back home without giving him a second thought.

She sunk further into his arms, the moisture of her tears slipping down his chest and adding to the list of reasons why he should tell her the truth, but nothing came.

"How long are you here…?" She asked, between broken sighs.

"For a while." He really was.

"Can we figure this out?" She pulled away, looking at him with wet eyes.

"Sure, Tif." He didn't even know what she meant, but he agreed to make her happy. He watched with satisfaction as a tiny smile washed over pastel lips.

"Meet me on the beach at noon, then." She requested. He glanced at the clock for a moment,

"Tif, it is noon."

"Oh! Then… one?" She nearly laughed at her confusion.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and released her, reluctantly heading for the door. Once he'd gone beyond the threshold, with the door being closed behind him, she sunk into the bed.

'_What am I going to do? I can't just forget about this…act like it never happened. This breaks anything that could happen with Cloud. That's all there is to it. He'd never forgive me for acting this way, I'm sure of it. I let him down, but then again… whenever we get close, he goes back to thinking about **her**. Maybe I should accept that nothing would have happened, even if I hadn't done this. Maybe I should move on… but with Reno? That's impossible. I don't know him very well at all… and what I do know is that he's not the relationship type. He probably doesn't even like me. But you can't just have sex with someone and stroll away into the sunset. Well, I'm sure he does. But I don't… I have to find a way to make this okay. What am I supposed to do! I hate this indecisive nature.'_

Engulfed in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the clock hit 12:30. She came about five minutes later, startled by the time. She couldn't very well go in her robe. She hurried into the bathroom and swept her messy hair into a haphazard pony tail. Once her face was washed, she applied a light amount of makeup to cover the dark circles beneath her eyes and the redness that dominated her nose. Hair was set loose once again, and she pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and tank top, finishing her lazy look with a pair of flip flops in attempt to make being at the beach comfortable.

Reno had already made it to the beach, not bothering to falter from his normal attire. Of course, strolling through the hotel to his own room had been enough show of skin for the day. He was fairly certain one old lady had passed out when he bumped past her in the hall. He sat on a bench near the beginning of the sand, staring into the horizon and pondering over various thoughts.

Tifa had arrived ten minutes late, surveying the scene as she looked for the telltale red hair. Upon finding him in the bench, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She nearly turned to leave when he caught sight of her. He motioned for her to come over, and she froze, knowing she couldn't just run. She slowly made her way to the bench, sitting beside him when she did.

He grinned as he noticed the high cut of the shorts, not that he hadn't seen her legs in much more revealing ways. She caught him and sent her elbow into his side, "Quit that."

"I can't look?" He grinned innocently.

"Not now." She shook her head.

"Then later?"

'Bad choice of words, Tifa.' "Maybe." She found herself lost, normally words came easily, but now they seemed minimal.

"What did you want to know, babe?" He changed the subject, worrying for the safety of his pride if she decided to smack him right there for being his usual self.

"I don't know. I just want to know why, I guess. Were you drunk?"

"Heavily buzzed, but I guess I couldn't have been totally blitzed, because I remembered what happened when I woke up."_ 'Liar.'_

"So… I guess you didn't take advantage of me completely. So why?"

"Tifa…" he groaned. He didn't like expressing things in an in-depth way.

"Please, it might make me feel a little better."

'_If you put it that way…'_ "You are gorgeous, Tif. You're fun too. Call it caught in the moment." _'Piece of shit liar. Well, not completely. But still… liar.'_

"Really?" She looked up at him for the first time since arriving, studying his face for a moment. "You're not so bad yourself." She thought on those words after letting them out, was she serious? He'd once destroyed her home and business, her life essentially. Yet he'd helped her in two instances. Once during the reunion, and once just today. He made her feel appreciated like she hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Thanks. Now, can we get off the hard stuff?" He chuckled in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I guess." She gave in, hearing him sigh in relief. "So what now?"

"Tif! I thought we were done with the hard stuff for now?" He exclaimed playfully.

"I didn't mean it that way." She feigned innocence. She really did. She wanted to know what he wanted from her. Was it just that night, or would he want to be friends?

"Oh. As in what do we do right now?" He grinned when she nodded. "I guess drinking is out."

He received a slight punch to the side for his sarcasm, she certainly didn't feel up to being drunk a second night in a row. One was plenty. He flinched one eye shut as he felt the contact, giving her a nice glare for her exaggerated reaction. She always hit harder than she thought.

"Sorry!" He rubbed his side where she had hit. "What do you feel like doing?"

"Hm. No skinny dipping, that's for sure." She giggled at the idea of going skinny dipping. The strangest things always happen when you drink too much.

"Well, let me take you to dinner?" The suave expression he wore made her want to punch him again. He was so cocky sometimes. Alas, she couldn't really turn him down, if she wanted to find out what exactly he wanted with her.

"Well…" She pretended to think on it, drawing him in anticipation. "I suppose." She agreed to his invitation.

"Go change, then. Meet me back here."

"Change?"

"Yep. Put on something nice." He winked at her with that smirk he usually had when he was scheming something.

"Oh! There you go with that mystery crap again." She huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it, Tif. You'll have fun with me, I promise." To say he had confidence would be an understatement.

"Fine, I'll be back." She turned and left promptly, and he watched as she headed in the direction of the inn. That was his cue to sneak off and grab a quick surprise for her, before she returned.

* * *

So that was chapter three. I really am having fun with this, and trying to keep it real as well. I do hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it's very much appreciated.

And if you're a fan of the pair, join the fanlisting at paint-the-sky . org / reti (no spaces of course)


	4. Seashells and Diamonds

Just what was Reno planning to surprise her with on this little date he'd set up? He found a signature grin playing on his lips as he strolled to an undisclosed location. He would surely have her smiling again.

Just blocks away, her quick footsteps led her to the doors of the inn; she hurried past the desk and up the stairs, still avoiding the inn keeper as if he were the plague. She was a little more than embarrassed over her behaviour from the prior evening. More than anything, she prayed she wouldn't run in to the man whom she'd nearly beat up on the second floor. As she continued her journey to her room, she didn't encounter a single person, which she was thankful for. Her mind entertained nothing short of skepticism for his dinner plans. She was nervous, fretting about what he had in mind as she passed through the door to her room. She found herself by her suitcase, peering into the neatly folded garments within. Fingers paused over a light skirt, but she decided skirts weren't the best idea. Though she hadn't any plans of repeating last night, her level of caution prompted her to select a nice pair of black pants along with a matching sleeveless shirt. The outfit wasn't close to anything he might have had in mind when he told her to put on something nice, but it would do just fine.

Once she'd showered and fixed up messy strands of sable, she slipped on the clothing she'd chosen and applied a light bit of makeup. She wasn't about to pour her whole heart into dolling up for someone she barely agreed to see. In fact, she really hadn't any idea why she had made that agreement. Had she not been under the impression they had slept together, she would have been well on her way home by now. Alas, her urgent need to figure out where to go from here controlled her actions for the time being. She wasn't one to have one-night stands and the thought rather disgusted her. Part of her wanted to forget what had happened, while the curiosity in her wished to find out why the brief glimpses she recalled of the prior evening made her feel so light and nice. What she did remember was feeling cared for when he took the time to walk her back, and she barely touched on the memory of kissing him. He sparked feelings she had long been unaware of. She took one short glance in the mirror before heading out into the town.

When she arrived back at the beach side, she found Reno with that ever present smirk to accompany his same old attire. She felt uncomfortable as he studied her for a short time, his eyes roaming over the new look. To her benefit, he didn't seem to mind that she had opted for a nice pair of pants that were only mildly dressy. To him, she looked sophisticated. Pretty and professional, but not to the extent that say… Elena would appreciate. He approached her with a light greeting, a fleeting kiss upon her cheek that sent a tingle down her spine. Almost as if he was thanking her for not running when she had the chance, even though she had contemplated such.

"So, where are we going?" Tifa asked, taking care to see that her voice was light hearted.

"A restaurant I like. The food there is great." He swept a hand behind the small of her back, urging her in the direction of said restaurant. When his fingers brushed against her, she felt a warmth flood her body as if the sun were shining down upon her. Why did she feel so giddy when he touched her? A hidden smile curved her lips as they walked along the quaint town.

She grew slightly uncomfortable when she realized they were heading in the direction of the bar which now held quite the memory for her. The benefit of the doubt would be given to him as she continued along until they passed the bar.

"I thought I'd keep out'a that place for now." He snickered. She knew he would say something to that effect before the words even came out of his mouth. He received a simple huff.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" She looked questioningly at him.

"Safe to say I won't. Maybe, if you're nice…" He trailed off. So she had to bribe him to let it go, then? She shook her head, shrugging off his little attitude as they arrived before a nice looking restaurant. She assumed it to be some sort of all around cuisine, as the name was bland and avoiding any ethnicities.

Reno managed to slip in front of her as they approached the doors, opening one for her like the perfect gentlemen. _How shocking_. She thankfully entered and waited for him to return to her side. The hostess brought out two menus and gave Reno a knowing look. Tifa glanced up at him with an attempt to figure out why the waitress seemed to know him so well, but missed her chance.

"Right this way." The hostess called out, and she turned toward the center of the building. She passed several open tables, causing Tifa to wonder about the oddity. The slender woman held open a glass door which led to a patio Tifa could only describe as lovely. Once the couple had been seated at a table dimly lit in the sunset by a single candle, the hostess departed. There beside the candle sat a chilled bottle of wine, with two glasses. _'Did he really take the time to prepare all this for me? And who would have thought he had it in him.'_ She really didn't know him very well, and he seemed a tad unpredictable. Little did she know that this charm was something he rarely touched on, it was a deadly weapon he only used when he felt the subject of his intentions important enough. Usually he didn't have to romance a woman to get exactly what he wanted, but Tifa was not just any woman. He knew full well when he had decided to pursue her that it would be a complicated endeavor. She was quite stuck on the blonde haired boy, and then there was that little bit about him blowing up the plate in Midgar.

Reno moved to grab the bottle of wine, noticing it was conveniently uncorked. He easily poured two glasses and nudged one in Tifa's direction. She distracted herself with the noise made from the glass sliding against the table, but immediately recalled the burning question on her mind.

"Did you go to all this trouble just for me?" She pleaded an honest answer. The subtext was proposing the question of what he expected in return.

"You are the one I invited to dinner…" Clearly he wasn't going to indulge her.

"Thanks." She took a sip from her glass of wine, watching as the waitress approached the table.

After the polite questioning of what she could get for the pair, they both made their orders, and waited patiently for the waitress to disappear back into the restaurant. Once she had gone Reno took the opportunity to begin a story sure to bring at the very least a giggle or two.

----x----

Dinner had gone surprisingly well, she had laughed quite a lot during his explanation of the time he'd stepped on Rude's sunglasses, only to watch the bald headed Turk pull out a spare pair from his jacket pocket, placing the shades coolly on without a word. Her meal was absolutely delicious, and she could see why he had named the restaurant as one of his favorites. The wine was easily the best she'd had, but she took precautions with each glass, ensuring she didn't return to the beach for round two of her skinny dipping adventure.

They were strolling along the shore beneath the moonlight, when Reno wrapped his fingers around her small hand and paused. Her steps halted, and she pivoted until her eyes met his. Sometime along the way he had produced a small velvet box from his pocket, and now it tucked neatly into her hand as his fingers departed. Her eyes wandered down to the box, which begged to be opened.

"What's this?" She asked, brows raised above her dancing eyes.

"Just a little somethin'. Open it." He urged, admiring the way her pale skin shone beneath the tropical moon.

A light breeze rustled through her hair, eyes trained on the box as if she could open it through sheer will. Honestly, she was absolutely thrilled by the idea that he had taken the time to pick something out for her. However, all the nice gestures and romantic ideals were downright terrifying when she thought about it. This _was_ Reno, after all. She couldn't just stand there, dumbfounded while he waited in anticipation. Her fingers gingerly pressed against the top portion, pushing it backward until it popped open. There against a pillow of satin lay a beautiful chain of white gold, accentuated by a small diamond seashell. Speechless, she looked at him with a wide smile.

"Didn't want you to forget me when you get back to life in Edge…" He gave his best at an honest smile, though with years of his practiced smirk, it was not the easiest expression to manage.

"Reno… it's beautiful. Somehow, I don't think I would have forgotten you… even if you hadn't given me this night." Her eyes softened, and she pulled the necklace forth from the box. "Would you?" She held the delicate chain toward him.

"Of course, babe." He couldn't avoid grinning that lopsided grin any longer. That _name _annoyed her, he knew as much. He lifted the chain from her hand, and slipped behind her. The cool charm brushed up her chest as his arms came around her, raising the trinket until it rested perfectly below the joining of her collar bones. The clasp was tricky with the thick tips of his fingers, but he managed never the less.

His arms formed a tight embrace, rocking her lightly while he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. The salty air chilled her hair, and the strands felt wonderfully cool as they brushed against his cheek. A deep inhalation expanded his chest and the scent of her shampoo lingered in his nostrils, intoxicating as wild flowers and champagne. This girl, once considered an enemy, was beginning to have quite an affect on a heart once thought to be concealed behind the bad boy façade.

The proximity of his body sent her mind reeling, helpless to control the light tingle that flew down her spine. _'Why does his touch have such an affect on me?'_ She could only guess, but perhaps it was because of the way he'd romanced her beside herself. Maybe the explanation came in the form of his gorgeous turquoise eyes, intoxicating smirk and devilish good looks? Even the forbidden feeling she received from being in his arms weighed on her musings. He certainly was forbidden. If any of _them_ knew of her little escapade, they'd surely slap her in an asylum.

"When are you leaving?" He broke the silence that had lingered over them with the slow sound of a receding tide.

That was a question she could not answer. She wanted to stay longer, find the answers to the questions that teased her while she remained within his hold. "I suppose soon. Everyone will be wondering where I've been." The words trickled slowly from her lips, almost painfully.

"How soon…?" He dared to question her answer.

"Probably tomorrow." She couldn't stay here in some fantasy. She had a life, and people in that life who cared about her. Surely Cloud, Marlene and Denzel would miss her. They would want her back, and she couldn't leave them to wonder what had become of her. This feeling she had when she was around Reno had to be due to her intimate connection to him. She had to be honest with herself. She had only ever been with one other person, and she knew that a bond would be forged with whomever she would share her body. The only thing she hadn't expected was that her second would be Reno. Of all people, Reno. To stay here in a resort town would be avoiding her problems in favor of living a fantasy. She would not allow her self such indulgence.

"Tomorrow… I guess I should let you get to sleep, then." His eyes seemed to fill with disappointment. His affections hadn't convinced her to stay as he thought they would. Perhaps she was beyond the reach of his charm.

Without a second thought, she reached her tip toes and planted a single kiss on his cheek nearest her. His chin left her shoulder and he disentangled from her slight frame.

----x----

The fog bank hung over the distant horizon in a thick layer, keeping the sea side shrouded in mystery. The morning sun had barely broken through the mist, but the real light cascaded from the street lamps above a rebellious head of crimson. He leaned lazily against the pole of the street light, hands folded neatly into his pockets. A yawn snuck through his lips, the early morning wasn't exactly the time of day he usually ventured. However, this morning served an important purpose. He scanned the harbor, watching the small shuttle boat that served to take tourists back to the eastern continent.

The waves rolled against the sand a few yards away, though the sound carried well on the thick air. He'd lit a cigarette in boredom a moment ago, but was regretting the decision when he remembered a comment Tifa had once made about the stench that hung around her pilot friend Cid. The stick fell to the ground, the tip of his shoe smothering the orange embers out. The last exhalation of smoke bellowed from his parted lips, while the lingering tap of boots, too light to be male, brought his attention to the slender silhouette walking the sandy path.

He had one chance, one objective. A mission he wasn't assigned to, but would complete none the less. As the figure approached him, he discerned long brunette hair and an unforgettable face. Her eyes were fixed on the ground with each step, as though something weighed her down. He entertained the idea that she was weighted down by the sadness she felt returning as she came within feet of boarding a boat that would take her back to her prison. He was determined to free her from such a prison. He counted the seconds with anticipatory breaths, pushing off the light post.

* * *

Oops! You'll have to read chapter five :D I feel like this chapter sucked, but I hope that's just my own critical, perfectionist ways. I am so sorry for the delay in posting, but I really had run into a block on this story. It's very challenging to figure out how to craft a story with such a crazy beginning, thrown into a whirlwind of character emotion and troubles. This story is rather light, though. If you happen to favor a more serious tone with better development of a relationship, you might like to read _The Aethereality of You_. It is my latest ReTi, which I happen to be rather thrilled with. Thanks for reading, and do share your thoughts in a review, if you like! Perhaps it will help inspire the next chapter so I don't neglect this fiction quite so badly… -snicker- ;D 


	5. Coming Home

Dark silken lengths swished rhythmically against her bare shoulders with each step, fingers absently fidgeting with the leather vest she adopted earlier that morning. Digressing into her usual, comfortable attire reminded her that she was going home. Her eyes remained focused on each grain of sand that dusted over the concrete path beneath her boots, listening with each crunchy tap.

When her eyes finally rose, the figure beneath the sheen of mist came into view. For a moment, she was convinced that she was seeing things. When the figure's hair came into play, she knew that she was not so lucky as to have been imagining his presence. The last thing she really wanted to do was face him while he asked her to stay. She would be all too tempted to accept such an offer, relinquishing her desire to _be_ desired. A simple concept, but a concept that eluded her until she found his arms just two nights ago. Her gaze moved to the ground once again, in attempt to pretend she hadn't even seen him.

The pace she took was visibly quickened and when she rounded the corner with her head ducked down, she felt she was home free. Then the warmth came to her cold, moist skin as fingers were wrapped tightly around her wrist, and she didn't have to guess to figure out who they belonged to. Tifa froze beneath the grip, feeling a wave of frustration wash through her core. A tug applied to her thin wrist pivoted her and before she could protest, familiar lips pressed down against hers in a concupiscent kiss. A combination of longing and apprehension swirled through her while she fell under the spell of his affections.

Parting the kiss moments later, she rested her forehead against his and whispered breathlessly, "Reno…"

"I'm not asking you to stay," he said, adjusting his stance until he could see into her eyes.

"What?" she asked, a baffled expression carving her brows. She thought confidently that he'd ask her to stay; she'd rehearsed her answer before the mirror the prior night.

"We're going to miss our boat," he said, matter-of-factly.

"_Our_?" she furthered the crease of her brows, almost giving him a 'you must be kidding' look.

"That's right," he nodded as if to add to his confirmation, "I can't stay in Costa forever."

"Oh, right," Tifa felt incredibly dense at that moment, fidgeting with a strand of hair as she casually glanced over at the modest boat. The luggage in her hand not claimed by Reno happened to be weighing heavily on her shoulder, causing a faint tinge of dull pain that reminded her of the task at hand, "I suppose I need to set this down for a while." Her head dipped, gesturing to the oversized duffle bag.

Without a word, Reno slipped a couple fingers beneath the strap of the bag, brushing the digits slowly against her shoulder. The touch made her skin crawl while he stole the bag and hoisted it onto his own shoulder. "Shall we?" he smirked, watching the way she swayed with the weight lifted.

"Thanks," she said, beginning the remainder of the path to the boat. Reno followed for a moment, causing discomfort to her before he caught up at her side.

They walked silently, Tifa mostly focused on the horizon as they neared the vessel. At the entrance, a man in a uniform greeted them both and ushered them aboard. The luggage was stowed beneath and the man had another worker tag the bags and haul them off while Tifa and Reno wandered out onto the white deck. Immediately, Tifa felt at ease as the cool ocean breeze rippled through her hair, washing relaxation over her face.

The sun was just beginning to peek out from the fog bank quite common for the coastal territories, warming her shoulders pleasantly while she gazed out over the horizon. "I wish I could stay in the sun like this all day," she thought aloud.

"You'll be a lobster by noon," Reno grinned, admiring the porcelain complexion of her skin.

"True," she agreed with a laugh. Her eyes wandered toward Reno, a grimace crossing her features as she imagined him with a sun burn. The image of his skin matching his hair combined with his aquamarine eyes gave her quite a giggle, and he looked on puzzled.

"What's funny?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I can't imagine you with a sun burn, the imagery is too funny," she confessed, stifling the giggles with a cupped hand.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I tan nicely," he said with a cocky smile.

"You're kidding?" she raised a brow, trying to imagine him with a tan. "I can't see it," she said.

"How rude…" he trailed, feigning a bruised ego. Tifa knew full well it'd take armies of insults over a period of ten straight decades to bruise his over inflated ego.

"I'm sure you're devastated," she grinned, fighting off giggles.

"I think I'll abandon ship now," he craned his neck and peered over into the cerulean waters as if deliberating whether or not to jump. A chorus of feminine giggles met his ears; Tifa had finally given in and laughed. The sound was pleasant, and he wished she'd laugh more often. Perhaps if he could keep her in his arms and away from the aloof blonde, she would laugh more.

"You can be pretty fun, Reno," _when you drop all that womanizing and cynicism, but I'll keep that to myself_. A smile tugged her lips and she pivoted to lean her arms against the railing of the ship while the captain announced departure. She took a moment to appreciate the coastal town for a moment longer. She'd never look at Costa del Sol the same way again; she'd forged memories there that would not be forgotten. It almost felt strange to return home and return to the routine of every day life. Perhaps every day life would change?

When Tifa turned toward the ocean, he caught a quick shimmer from her neckline where the necklace he'd given her the previous night rested. The fact that she'd left it on simply gave him an exhilarating smile. Then the faint tinge of guilt. He still hadn't told her the truth of the night, and lying to her seemed utterly disgusting at the moment. This new found guilt was strange and foreign for him, to say the least. Here was a man who could assassinate men with families and execute perfect plans for crime and evil without a hint of remorse, and lying to a woman gets him guilty? Well, not just any woman. Tifa Lockhart, the amicable, selfless heroine confidant of AVALANCHE. In short, the most amazing of women he'd met on this Planet.

"It'd be nice to go on a cruise someday…" Tifa spoke in a daydream tone, while watching as the boat began to cut through the rolling waters. With his thoughts interrupted, Reno wandered up beside Tifa on the deck, leaning lazily in a mirrored position.

"A cruise?" he asked, peering curiously at the brunette.

"Yeah, one of those nice big boats with suites and a pool on deck, you know?" She could just about picture the fun she would enjoy on such a ship.

"Well, we'll go on a cruise, then," he stated simply.

Tifa turned to look at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious?" she queried.

"Of course, babe. You and I, we'll go on a cruise," he confirmed.

She had to ponder that for a moment. Was it really a good idea to go on a cruise with the likes of Reno? With his suave attitude, bundles of charm and striking appearance? "Maybe…" she answered honestly. There would be a lot to figure out upon arrival in Edge.

"Just _maybe_?" Reno inched closer, giving her quite the pout.

"We'll see," she said firmly, a slight wink given as she turned away.

---x---

The entirety of the short trip across the sea consisted of more empty dreams and promises, alongside good natured teasing. Tifa couldn't help but feel lonesome when they parted ways in Edge. Her tread home was less than eventful, watching children play here or there along the path back to Seventh Heaven. Inexplicably, her heart felt heavy. The guilt of what happened in Costa del Sol to blame. She considered telling Cloud, but realized that doing so would tear down any chances she had of making a future with him. Then again, perhaps he would understand if she explained the situation. _As if the fact that I was belligerent would make him feel any better_, she scoffed.

When she swung the door open to the closed bar she found Marlene in pink pajamas, munching on a snack near the counter. With wide eyes, Marlene abandoned her plate and came running over wearing a smile. Tifa dropped her luggage and embraced the young girl, taking comfort in the familiar feeling. When they parted Marlene said, "I'm so glad you're home, Tifa!"

"Me too, Marlene. Did you miss me?" she asked with a wink.

"Of course I did! Cloud did too," Marlene chirped.

_Cloud…_ "Oh? And Denzel?"

"Yeah, he did too, but he thinks he's too tough to miss you," Marlene beamed with a giggle for the small comment. Tifa thought they were beginning to act more like brother and sister as the days went on.

"Well, you know boys," _and men…_

"Yeah, ew! They need'ta grow up," Marlene said, crossing her small arms over her chest.

Tifa had a good laugh at Marlene's commentary, resisting the urge to tell her that boys sometimes didn't ever grow up, "Marlene," she opted to say, giving her a little nudge toward the stairs, "It's past your bedtime!"

"I wanted to wait up for you!" she exclaimed, but soon wandered up the stairs with Tifa. "Will you tuck me in?" she asked at the top step.

"Of course, let's go," Tifa answered, ushering the girl into the room she shared with Denzel.

As she rounded the corner, Tifa noticed Cloud and Denzel sitting on the bed looking through a catalog of things that would never interest your average woman. When Cloud glanced up to see her, the blue of the ocean flooded her mind. His eyes reminded her of Costa del Sol, and now Costa del Sol reminded her of Reno. She'd nearly forgotten amidst Marlene's excitement, but now she felt the pang of remorse again.

"Hi Tifa!" Denzel greeted her, his soft brown eyes sparkling. He did miss her, and she buried her hesitation beneath a cheery façade.

"Hey Denzel, I hear you're too tough to miss me," she teased, coming close enough to ruffle a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Marlene!" he shot her a challenging glance, but soon abandoned it to smile at Tifa.

"You two ought to be in bed. Come on! Climb under the covers," Tifa urged, shooing Marlene into the bed and bringing the covers over her while Cloud tucked Denzel into his own twin bed.

"Good night Cloud, night Tifa!" Marlene said, looking far too wired to be in bed.

"Good night, you two," Cloud said, disappearing beyond the door.

"Sleep tight," Tifa gave Marlene a kiss on the forehead, and provided a small pat to Denzel's cheek before leaving the room.

In the darkness that overwhelmed the landing with the kids' bedroom light off, she could barely make out a shadow against the wall opposite her. A cold finger ran down her spine when he spoke, "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Cloud," she whispered, her nerves firing extra beneath a calm demeanor. Shaking the suspicion that he'd know just by looking at her was the last thing she was capable of doing that night.

Cloud stepped into the dim light his lamp provided from the night stand, seating himself on the edge of a twin bed. He was simply gazing at her, and she felt hot beneath the scrutiny of his eyes.

"Costa was beautiful," she nervously broke the silence, stepping up to lean against his door frame.

"You seem different," he said. Why he'd picked this very night to become observational, she couldn't guess.

"Why do you say that?" she tried to quit any nervous fidgeting that might surface under the pressure he was unknowingly placing on her.

"Well," he was never any good with words, but he rose from the bed and came within inches of her. His hand rose, brushing fingers across her collar bone. The touch sent heat radiating down to her toes, but faded too quickly when he lifted the charm from her skin and held it between his fingers. "What's this?"

"That?" her voice cracked slightly and she paused to clear her throat. Whether nerves or his touch had caused the tremble, she could not tell. "Just a trinket from Costa," she replied. Twisted ever so slightly, it was the truth.

"It's… pretty," he remarked, though his eyes were boring into hers, rather than observing the necklace.

_What has gotten into him?_ She questioned silently, "Thanks. Aren't you tired?" she asked, nonchalantly trying to put space between them by shifting her weight. Under any other circumstances, she'd be fainting about now. However, considering what took place on the shores of a distant town, she was nervously attempting to make an escape before she ended up making a confession. The actions had him wondering what had gotten into her.

"I guess," he replied, allowing the charm to fall back against her chest. "Goodnight, Tifa." With that, he turned and moved back into the room. It wasn't until she actually mumbled goodnight and fled the threshold that he shut the door.

Tifa retreated down the hall, descending the stairs into the bar. She wasn't the least bit tired, and after the confrontation she felt quite on edge. The lights had been turned off from the top of the stairs, and she neglected to switch them on as she passed by the control. When she reached the last step, she felt against the wall with her left hand in attempt to turn the lights on from the lower panel. An orange glow drew her attention to one of several windows outside the front of the bar, embers dancing in the darkness and fading away.

"What is that…?" she whispered to herself, opting to leave the lights out to investigate.

She crept across the bar with silent grace, entertaining the thought that Yuffie would be quite jealous of her feline talents. Lowering onto her knees she came closer to the window, she proceeded with hesitance. The Planet had gotten safer, but nothing was ever completely harmless. There were always people trying to gain money or possessions by any means possible. This could be a burglar, or worse. Once below the pane of glass, she rose up slowly onto her toes and peeked out at the area she'd seen the light. Just on the other side of the glass, a pair of eyes peered back at her. Utterly startled, she tipped backward onto her rear and assumed a crab like position with a gasp. For a moment, she struggled to breath. When lips smirked and she came upon the realization of whom the lips belonged to, she felt the urge to send her fist through the glass and into his jaw.

Tifa came to her feet quickly, sneaking through the door in order to preserve whatever sleep her family might be enjoying. When the door clicked shut behind her, she whirled to face the redhead with a glare, "Reno! What the hell are you doing here?" Her tone of voice nearly made him snicker. She was yelling, and whispering all at once. It was admittedly cute.

"I missed you already," he said suavely, flicking away the cigarette he'd been smoking. She now saw the explanation for the orange glow.

"It's late. Besides, Cloud's here," she explained, glancing inside nervously.

"I just came by to…" he paused, moving in close until only a finger's breadth separated their lips, each breath coming against her flesh while his eyes stared deeply into hers. "Make sure…" another pause as he drew in a kiss from her lips. "You didn't…" by this pause, she was far too fired up to deal with his games. She pressed her lips firmly against his, completely seduced by the way he toyed with words. Precisely what he wanted.

Passion built between them as he pushed against her, backing her until she came against the door. He wasn't sure what this was all about anymore, only that he enjoyed seducing her. Beside that fact, he still hadn't been where he wanted to be. She believed that he had, but he knew the difference. There was still a prize to be claimed, though he shuddered at the idea of thinking about it that way.

She broke away, spacing their lips with cold air, "He'll be angry…" she said. This was sin, in beautiful form, but sin all the same. She wasn't sure why she let him do this to her. She believed her heart held loyal to the man upstairs, but inexplicably she felt drawn to the man before her. He intrigued her to discover all the complexities he kept within, urged her to let go of what could be and explore what was. This felt real, and her affections for Cloud felt paled in comparison.

"So let him be angry," he replied, indulging in the soft flesh of her neck as he placed a blazing trail of soft kisses against the delicate area.

"We've been through this already," she argued, referring to the information he held about her relationship with the blonde. She rolled her head against the door, turning to the side to give him better access. Just then, she noticed a light flicker on inside the bar.

"Reno…"

* * *

Eek! Caught in the act? Maybe, maybe not. The plot is going crazy ;D As you may have noticed, this is quite the experiment. I'm really writing for fun, and I hope you have all enjoyed what's been formed out of my sporadic ideas. If you want more of a plot, again I suggest _The Aethereality of You_. Also, watch for my latest surrender to a plot bunny to appear… I've been forming a "dark" story about these two… with a much more cynical Reno and resistant Tifa. Soon, lovely readers :) For now, please do review… and thanks to those who already have! 


End file.
